By your side, I sleep
by Bethyboop19
Summary: The silence of the house keeps them Both awake. The comfort of each other help them sleep. Set after the Battle of Hogwarts. Now Continued. Ron accompanies Hermione as she goes to bring her parents back.
1. Chapter 1: Demons born out of Silence

******Thought of this whilst swimming. Tried to write it down exactly as I imagined it, but that was quite hard, so I'm not too happy with this.**

**I may do another one, set the morning after, if people review and like.  
>First Harry Potter Fic.<br>Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I own non of the Characters or Places. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

****Hermione just couldn't get to sleep. She glanced over to Ginny's sleeping form and sighed. The silence in the Burrow was deafening, and it was the silence that scared her

the most. After the battle at Hogwarts, Hermione should have felt safe, but instead the feeling of dread kept her awake. She kept thinking that at any moment death

eaters would barge in and kill them. She could only think of one thing, one person, which could calm her down. With that thought she slipped out of bed, covered her

nightie up with her dressing gown and silently walked across the room and out of the door.

**Ron's POV**

****Ron stared up at the ceiling and tried to count sheep. But for once in his life he couldn't get to sleep. Normally, as soon as his head touched the pillow, he would be gone.

Dead to the world, so to speak, where nothing or no one could wake him up. He kept replaying the events of the past couple of days over in his head. It all seemed so

unreal. Through the dark, he could make out Harry, finally getting the much needed sleep, on the camp bed next to his. He turned to look at the lump of George on the

floor, who had crept in a couple of hours ago, not being able to sleep in a room by himself for the first time. The silence in the house was eerie and Ron hated how that

made him full of fear. After all that had happened, he hated the fact that silence could do this to him. A soft padding made him reach for his wand and aim it towards the

door, his breath quickened as it slowly opened. Ron let out a sigh of relief as he saw Hermione standing in the doorway. She gave a small smile and came into the room,

glancing briefly at Harry.

Ron moved his legs to allow Hermione to sit on his bed. 'I couldn't sleep' she told him. 'The house is too quiet, and I keep thinking that Death Eaters are going to suddenly

storm in' she whispered, not quite looking at Ron, fiddling with her hands that rested on her lap. Ron looked at Hermione worriedly. 'I think the only way I could get to

sleep is to have you near.' She added, her cheeks turning a slight pink. 'Come here' Ron said as he pulled Hermione towards him. 'I'm not going to let anything happen to

you' he whispered, 'you know that right?' Hermione nodded and proceeded to climb into Ron's bed. Ron held her close as they both lay back down. 'I know' Hermione said

as she turned to look at him. She snuggled in closer to him, letting out a sigh of comfort. Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and asked her 'do you think you could sleep

now?' Hermione gave a yawn and they both giggled. 'I'll take that as a yes' Ron answered as the both snuggled into each other, falling asleep within minutes of each

other.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**And please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The glow of the morning light

**Well, as some of you wanted me to continue, I did. I hope this is ok.  
>I'm still quite new to this whole writing Fanfiction... Or whether writing at all!<br>Please review and tell me what you think.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters or places.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

The light streamed in through the window and lay across the sleeping couple. Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Ron, who was still asleep and snoring

softly. Hermione smiled to herself and snuggled closer into him, letting herself drift off again in the warmth of his embrace.

**Ron's POV**

Ron woke to see George standing over him. 'Morning' George said as he raised his eyebrow and stared at Ron with a smug look on his face. For a moment Ron was

confused as to why George was acting so bizarre. That is until he remembered what had happened the night before. He looked down and saw Hermione, still asleep,

resting against his chest, a smile on her face as she slept. 'So... finally happened did it?' George said to Ron, smiling smugly. Ron glanced at Hermione's sleeping form and

grinned back at George. 'Yeah, yeah it did' Ron whispered, with a hint of pride in his voice, 'Took you long enough' George answered back as he walked out of the room

closing the door behind him. Ron Looked at the closed door and shook his head, thinking about yesterday and the kiss. Hermione stirred in his arms and gradually opened

her eyes. Ron just looked at her and smile, expressing all that he felt in that one looked. He just couldn't believe he had Hermione in his arms.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione couldn't believe she had spent the night in Ron's room. In his bed. In his arms. But she didn't regret it, not at all. She had had a great night's sleep and was

pretty sure that that was all thanks to Ron. 'How did you sleep?' Ron asked Hermione, whilst trusting a piece of her hair round his finger unconsciously. Hermione smiled

back at him and said 'amazingly good actually. I really didn't think I would be able to, but with you...' she trailed off, her cheeks turning pink and her eyes darting across

the room, looking at everything except Ron. Hermione knew that she and Ron fitted together perfectly. They complemented each other and brought out so much in each

other and it felt so right being in his arms. She didn't ever want this feeling, this happiness she felt, to ever go. She knew that being with Ron would be hard at times, and

that they would argue and get so mad at each other sometimes. But she didn't care. Being with Ron would be worth all that and more.

Hermione finally looked at Ron, with a smile on her face and said 'You and me. We are in this together, for the long haul. You do realise that don't you?' Ron looked at

Hermione, an expression on his face she couldn't decipher whilst his ears turned a slight red. He answered back 'We were always in this together, from the start'. He

kissed her softly and wrapped his arms round her slightly. 'Ron...?' Hermione asked softly, 'come to Australia with me, help me get my parents back.' Ron looked at

Hermione and nodded. Hermione smiled and leaned into Ron.

It was always meant to be Hermione and Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for Reading Please Review!<br>**(do you think I should carry on with all this sweetness? Take them to Australia?)


	3. Chapter 3: The Towns that beckon

**So, I decided to make a story out of this. I'm sorry the chapters are so small, but it's th first time I've ever written a multi-chapter story. I only ever really write one-shots!  
>So Please review as that is where I figure out if what i'm writing is good enough to continue! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ron's POV<strong>

Ron couldn't actually believe that his mum had allowed him to go to Australia with Hermione. It had taken a lot of persuasion from both Kingsley and Mr Weasley for his

mother to finally agree. She was worried; rightly, she had already lost one son and was not prepared to lose another. Mrs Weasley was worried that there were still

death eaters on the run. That they would find out that Hermione and Ron were in Australia and would hurt or kill them both. But she had been comforted by Kingsley who

had assured her that many of the death eaters had been caught or were being trailed. After some thought, Mrs Weasley had finally agreed that Ron could accompany

Hermione on two condition's. One; that the Minister of Magic in Australia kept an eye on them, Two; He would de-gnome the garden before he left. Ron didn't even

hesitate and agreed to the conditions. Ron was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione, who entered his room, softly closing the door behind her. 'Finished packing?' She

asked, looking at the heap of clothes next to Ron's bag. 'Nearly. Mum says that if I go with you, I have to de-gnome the garden' Ron answered with a grin on his face

whilst looking out the window at George and Harry who were getting ready to de-gnome the garden. 'I better go join them' Ron said, nodding towards the garden.

Hermione looked at Ron and then glanced out to Harry, who was in the process of swinging a gnome. 'Harry asked to come; I think he felt we needed to stay together.'

She sat down on Ron's bed and started to fold up one of his T-shirts. 'I told him no. I told him I thought he needed to stay. A lot has happened to him. He seems to

understand.' She looked out the window again with a small smile on her face. 'I just can't believe it's all over, and I get my parents back.' Ron walked over to her and sat

down next to her. 'Are you scared?' He asked her as he looked at her. 'Yes' Hermione answered. 'The thing that terrifies me the most is that when I see them actually

standing in front of me, they won't know who I am. I'll be a stranger to them and it kills me just thinking about it. But I know that once they remember, once there are

back, I won't be scared anymore. I'll have my parents back.' Hermione looked up at Ron's face, her eyes glistening. 'Thank you. For coming I mean. I don't think I could

have done it by myself.' Ron put his arm around Hermione. 'I told you we were in this together.'

**Hermione POV**

****Hermione stayed sitting on Ron's bed after he left to help George and Harry to de-gnome the garden. She sat and thought about the next couple of weeks. She thought

about getting her parents back and being a family again. She thought about Harry and what he would need to do in the next couple of weeks. She even thought about

George. But what she thought about the most was Ron. And how going to Australia was going to affect their relationship. It was all changing so fast and she didn't know

how to handle it. She didn't like not being in control. It frightened her; it was just all new to her. She didn't know how to act, what to say even. Hermione got up and

walked to the window and watched as she saw Ron swing a gnome round and throw it over the hedge. She smiled to herself and said to herself 'We're in this together.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I hope you guys like this. Like I said, I have never written a multi-chapter story, so I'm sorry if it is rubbish!<br>Please review, as that is what keeps me going. **


	4. Chapter 4: In the arms of the sun

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, I just haven't been feeling very creative the Last couple of days.  
>I hope you guys like this Chapter, I rushed a bit as I just wanted it up so i'm sorry for any mistakes. But just tell me how I can improve!<br>Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters, they belong to J.K Rowling, well except for Skelton. He's mine! **

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

Hermione had just finished shrinking her and Ron's luggage as Mrs Weasley walked into the room. Hermione looked up and gave Mrs Weasley a soft smile. Mrs Weasley

sat down and gestured for Hermione to join her; Hermione put her wand down and sat down next to her, folding her hands across her lap. 'I want you to be extra careful

out there' Mrs Weasley said 'I couldn't bare it if anything happened to either of you.' Hermione nodded, acknowledging Mrs Weasley's concern 'I'll be on my guard, we both

will' Hermione said as she looked out the window to Ron, who was just finishing up de-gnoming the garden. 'Oh, I know he will be watching out for you.' Mrs Weasley

responded smiling at her son. 'Anyways, you best get on your way, it's nearly 5'. Mrs Wealey stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet and gave her a long hug. 'I know

you both will be all right, you are both so brave and will defend each other' Mrs Weasley said as she gave Hermione one last squeeze and walked out of the room.

Hermione smiled to herself as she picked up hers and Ron's shrunken luggage and headed out to collect one and say goodbye to Harry and the rest of the Weasley clan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron's POV<strong>

****Even though Ron was looking forward to accompanying Hermione, and to spending time alone with her, He was going to miss his family. But most of all he was going to

miss Harry. They had been through so much together the past years and he knew that it would be odd without Harry. But he understood and agreed with the reason's

Hermione had given Harry for not joining them. Harry needed a break, a chance to actually be a teenager again. For the first time in years, Harry could act his age and Ron

was happy about this. Ron looked up to see Hermione walking toward him, Harry and George. 'Are you ready to go?' she asked Ron with a sad look on her face. 'yeah, I'm

ready'. Both Hermione and Ron looked at Harry who smiled back. 'Now you two be careful, I won't be there to watch your back' He said as he came in to give them both a

hug. 'I'm going to miss you guys' Harry whispered so that only Hermione and Ron could hear his confession. 'We will write as often as we can, and update you' Ron said to

Harry slapping him on the back. Harry raised his eyebrow at how comfortable Ron seemed to be with him and Hermione becoming a 'we' but decided not to mention it. 'I'll

miss you Harry, but we won't be gone for long. We will be back before you know it' Hermione assured Harry. 'We better go, the portkey is set to leave at 5' Ron reminded

Hermione. They both gave Harry one last hug and said a quick goodbye to George before they walked out of the garden and headed towards the field they were set to

meet Kingsley in.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron bid their goodbyes and headed out across the nearby fields. Ron looked back at the burrow as they were about to walk over the hill and gave a sigh.<p>

Hermione took his hand and said 'I'm really glad that you are coming with me Ron, I don't think I could have done it alone' Ron looked over to Hermione and smiled 'We

won't be gone for long' Hermione finished as she turned back and started walking. Ron took one last look at the Burrow and turned to follow Hermione. After a couple of

minutes, Hermione and Ron approached Kingsley, who was standing next to an old boot. 'Afternoon' Kingsley said as Ron and Hermione stepped in front of him. 'The

Australian Minister of Magic will be waiting for you and will show you to the hotel that you will be staying in. He also has information as to where your parents will be'

Kingsley continued, whilst looking at Hermione. 'The Minister of Magic has arranged that you will be watched closely. Are you two ready?' Hermione gave a quick nod and

stepped towards the boot, causing Ron to follow her. They both touched the boot and as they did, they both felt a faint tugging sensation behind their navels. They

touched down in Sydney, literally, both fell on the floor, Hermione on top of Ron. 'I'm sorry Ron' Hermione let out as she got to her feet, tugging Ron up with her. 'tis okay'

Ron answered back as he looked at his surrounded, taking in as much as he could, until his eyes settled on a short, balding, jolly looking man who had a smile plastered

on his face. 'You must be Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, it is such a pleasure to meet you both, it really is. My wife will never believe it... not that I can actually tell

her though' He mumbled to himself. 'Anyway, welcome to Australia, it really is a great place to be if you're a wizard. I'm Skelton, and I am the Minister of Magic here in

Australia. You will be staying at the Sydney arms Hotel, which is this way.' Skelton started walking without even looking to see if Hermione and Ron were following.

Hermione let out a little giggle and looked at Ron who was picking up the shrunken luggage which had dropped to the floor when they had fallen. Ron and Hermione soon

caught up with Skelton who appeared to be talking to himself about bicycles and bells. Skelton led them into the foyer of the Hotel and checked them in. 'Now here is all

the information that has been collected in regards to your parents. I suggest you settle in tonight and start to look for them tomorrow. He handed Hermione a folder and

the key to their hotel room. He then gave both of them a low bow and walked out muttering to himself about wind chimes. Ron took the key from Hermione and headed

towards the stairs. Hermione looked at the folder in her hand and became so lost in thought that it took Ron saying her name three times before she looked up. She gave

Ron a small smile and followed him up to their room. Ron stopped outside of room number 19 and started to unlock the room, once unlocked, they both entered taking a

moment to take a look around the room. The room had two single beds, a wardrobe, a desk and a window that stretched across from one wall to another. Hermione

walked towards the window and looked out whilst Ron put their luggage onto one of the beds and changed them to their original size. Ron looked at Hermione and

wondered what she was thinking, she seemed so lost and he didn't really know what to do. So instead, he let his instincts take over. He walked over to Hermione,

wrapped his arms round her and kissed her forehead. 'It's beautiful, the view I mean.' Hermione whispered 'I'm scared' She went on, allowing a single tear to fall down

her cheek. Ron just held her tightly and whispered in her ear 'I'm here, we are here. And we are in this together'. Neither of them knew how long they stayed at that

window, looking out, but it wasn't until their shadows had danced across the floor and the moonlight began to shin down on them that they withdraw, hand in hand and

side by side.

* * *

><p><strong>So, thanks for sticking with that. As I've told you so many times before, this is my first Mutli chapter story. I don't really have a plan for what's going to happen so I'm just going with the creative flow! Please tell me what you think as I kind of need to know how you guys think I'm doing!<br>Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5: Wrapped up in the Monnlight

**Sorry it took so long to put up, I've been Very busy!  
>I'm not too sure if I like this Chapter (although I like the ending)<br>please review as that helps me to continue, or otherwise I think no one is reading it or likes it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Ron's POV<strong>

Ron was woken the next morning by the bright sun streaming through the window onto his face. For a second he didn't know where he was, but as soon as he looked

down at Hermione's sleeping form in his arms, he remembered. They had stayed up late into the night just enjoying each other's company and talking about the past and

the future. When they did finally go to bed, they each went to their own beds, and continued to talk in the dark however, after an hour of silence between them where

neither of them feel asleep, Hermione crept into Ron's bed and they soon fell asleep, truly comfortable with each other. Ron smiled to himself as he thought about how

easy it had been for them to both transition into being together. Even though they hadn't talked about what they were yet, Ron knew that they were together. He felt

Hermione stir in his arms and she opened her eyes and looked around the room. 'Why is it so bright' she mumbled, clearly still half asleep. 'In Australia they have a thing

called the sun. It shines all day and rises early in the morning' Ron answered back with a smirk on his face. 'Ron...' Hermione huffed as she got out of bed. She walked over

to the large window, stretched then turned around, collected her clothes and toiletry bag and headed off to the bathroom. Ron smiled as he watched her every move. He

could get use to walking up next to her each morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

Hermione entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. Hermione couldn't believe she had spent the night in Ron's bed. She didn't regret it, how could she regret it? It

just wasn't very 'her'. She smiled at herself as she thought about last night, it had been perfect. They had just talked and talked all night and she felt so comfortable with

him. Hermione stripped of and stepped into the shower, with a smile still on her face.

* * *

><p>After Hermione had got out the shower, she sat on the floor, opened the file on her parents that Skelton had given her the day before, and proceeded to read. Every now<p>

and again she would turn around and say something to Ron, who sat on his bed watching the T.V, which had fascinated him as soon as he switched it on, shouting

occasionally with excitement. After a couple of hours, Ron got up, went over to Hermione and pulled her up. 'Come on Hermione, you need a break, and I'm starving, let's

go out for lunch' Ron declared, hoping Hermione would agree. Hermione looked at Ron and nodded. 'I do need a break' Hermione uttered as she picked up the file and her

bag and walked towards the door. 'And I guess whilst we are out, I can tell you what I think we should do' Hermione said as she opened the door. 'Are you coming then

Ron?' she added. Ron took one last look at the room and followed Hermione out the door.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione decided to eat at a cafe just around the corner from the Hotel they were staying at. The cafe was empty, which made talking easier as they didn't have<p>

to worry about being overheard. At first they chatted about how they thought Harry was doing and what they planned on doing once they get back from Australia whilst

they were eating. Neither of them breached the topic of Hermione's parents or discussed their relationship. It wasn't until they had finished eating and taken away their

plates that they started talking in hushed voices about how they were going to go about returning the Granger's memories. Hours later, after debating over how they

should do it, they decided that Hermione would book an emergency appointment and that Ron would go along for 'support'. Once both parents were in the room,

Hermione would give them back their memories. Once they had them back, Hermione would try to explain what had gone on whilst they had been living in Australia and try

and arrange for them to come back to England.

* * *

><p>'We need to do it as soon as possible' Hermione said to Ron, her voice catching, 'I just want them back.' Ron looked at Hermione and said 'come on, let's get back to the<p>

Hotel.' He took her hand and pulled her up from her chair and didn't let go until they entered their Hotel room.

The moonlight streamed in through the large window, lighting up the whole room, reminding them just how late is really was. Ron lay down on his bed, tugging Hermione

with him, once on the bed; he wrapped his arms tightly round Hermione, in a way that made Hermione feel so safe. They lay there, looking up out at the moon, watching,

until they both fell asleep, wrapped up in each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's not as good as the other chapters!<strong>

Please Review!

Have a happy new year!


End file.
